This invention relates to the field of refrigeration apparatus incorporating energy-saving atmospheric pressure actuated compressor improvements.
Continuing increases in the cost of fossil fuel-derived energy, especially the higher rates of cost increase which commenced in the mid 1970's, has focused commercial attention on a variety of energy-conserving and energy-generating technologies which were previously difficult to justify economically. Included in such energy-conserving concepts is the addition of super-insulation to buildings and heat-operating appliances such as water heaters, cooking ranges and refrigerating equipment. Energy-capturing measures based on geothermal and solar heat have also increased in commercial viability during this period. The now-popular practice of labelling an energy-consuming appliance in terms of its long-term energy consumption and an energy efficiency factor clearly reflects an increased concern for the cost of operating large energy consumption equipment such as the refrigeration machines for air conditioning and food storage.
Although improved insulation and improved electrical to mechanical transfer efficiency in refrigeration machines can significantly decrease the long term operating cost of such equipment, such improvements fall short of enhancing the underlying thermodynamic cycle of such equipment. Improvements which relate to this underlying thermodynamic cycle are nevertheless contemplated by the present invention. The present invention is moreover compatible in spirit with modern arrangements which employ solar energy or other naturally-occurring energy forms to supplement the energy derived from a fossil fuel source in a working apparatus. In the present invention the naturally-occurring energy is derived from atmospheric pressure.